


The Group's Couple

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Of Tigers and Bunnies [2]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: Every large friend group has at least one honorary couple and this one is pretty annoying. (A short and completed drabble series of how the other heroes deal and interact with TaiBani.)





	1. Chapter 1

"Just because I eat the other half of your sandwich doesn't mean that I'm just going to magically-mmf!" Amber eyes rolled as he grabbed it and took a bite, still keen on finishing the argument. "It's _fine._ "

" _No,_ it's _not._ And chew with your mouth closed."

"I'm just a _little_ underweight! I'm not gonna die tomorrow or anything!"

"A little isn't _thirty pounds,_ Kotetsu!"

Nathan put a heavily manicured hand on his cheek as he happened to strut by them in the gym. "What's going on today?"

Barnaby interrupted what was going to be his partner's watered down version. "When we were undergoing the medical check-up, the doctor found that _he_ is _extremely_ underweight. By _thirty_ pounds."

"It's not as bad as it sounds! I've been underweight most of my life and I've been perfectly fine!"

"By _that_ much?"

"Well, that's besides the point-"

"That _is_ the point!" The blonde breathed out. "We're going to have _a lot_ more meals together from now on."

Kotetsu was about to groan, but realized this means more dates—more dates equal more time with his _BunnyBuns._ "Fine." He took another bite.

The other two men stared at him, waiting for a snide last word or for him to continue the argument. He's never this cooperative with anything or did this overgrown thirteen year old mature a little?

No, he's just got his facts straight.


	2. Chapter 2

As they were walking out of the company building to get dinner together, poor Pao-Lin noticed Barnaby's pale hand slide to the older man's behind and pinch. A loud and high-pitched yelp gained everyone's attention.

Kotetsu punched his arm a few times, earning a few sounds of pain between laughter that was a few steps under hysterical. " _Bunny!_ The grope zoo is closed, you ass!"

Barnaby continued chuckling with a very insincere apology as he slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. That only got him a glare, the blonde ready to maybe buy back his smile.

"When does it open~?" Nathan squealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe the most ridiculous moment was when Karina had to tag along with them to the drug store that was a block away from the company during a break period, a week before Barnaby proposed.

As she was looking for her usual blue eyeshadow near the medicine and skin care, she couldn't help but over hear a crackling of a bag.

"Bunny?" Kotetsu's voice rasped out, still getting over a cold that rendered him speechless until a couple days ago. He was probably looking at cough drops. "Do I like this brand?"

There was a pause, leaving the teen to assume that green eyes were looking over. "Not at all. You ranted about it before."

"I _knew_ it!"

They are _so_ annoying. She could only wonder how Kaede dealt with them on a regular basis.


	4. Chapter 4

"Isn't that _Barnaby's_ phone?" Ivan asked cautiously, adjusting his towel around his neck and watching Kotetsu casually using it as if it were his own.

"Yeah?"

"Won't he get mad if you're, _you know_ …"

" _Know_ what?"

"Isn't it kinda an invasion of privacy?"

Barnaby came up to them, downing the rest of the water in his bottle. "He always forgets to charge his cell."

"His phone is my phone; my phone is his phone."

"There's nothing to hide, really."

And in unison, "He's my best friend."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are they seriously _matching clothes?"_ Karina sneered as she watched them come in to the restaurant, sticking her tongue out slightly to show her disgust, acting like it was the most uncool thing she's ever seen.

They were wearing the same plaid shirt that was oversized (on purpose), the sleeves rolled up, and the entire thing left completely unbuttoned, however, one of green and the other was red.

"Really?" Pao-Lin said, pizza between her teeth, looking over. "I think it's kinda sweet."

"Next, they're gonna have their names tattooed on each other." She rolled her eyes, shoving another slice of pizza between her glossy lips.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Dammit!"_ Antonio cursed as soon as he noticed. "Who let Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee have alcohol?"

Ivan and Keith looked at each other, shrugging like the rest of them. The dynamic duo was hanging off each other, their faces flushed with stupid grins spread across their faces.

"I never thought that-that I would ever love a person this-this much it's so _wow…_ " Kotetsu garbled. "You're just so perfect and you're the best partner in the world, and I love you so much."

Barnaby laughed loudly, which was definitely something else to get used to. "Woah! I was thinking the _same thing!_ " He took the chance to sloppily kiss him which was returned a little later.

"Great. _Just_ great." The burly man spat, pinching the bridge of his nose with the knowledge of being the one to drive them home… _again._

"Good luck!" Keith exclaimed, patting his friend on the shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Barnaby waved down Karina who passed by the office room still in her school uniform, and she figured it was all going to be Kotetsu related. She followed him to their desks, looking at Kotetsu's ridden with glitter, balloons, colorful bags of presents with obnoxious bows peeking out, and a picture of the partners in their signature princess carry framed as it rested up against a large bouquet of roses with a small card shoved between a few petals that said, 'Happy Birthday' in exaggerated cursive.

"Is it _too_ much?" He asks with his hand on his chin, looking over it all as if he were studying abstract art.

" _Obviously,_ " She flipped her hair over a shoulder, ignoring the look she got. "But, this is _Tiger_ we're talking about: it's _perfect._ " Then she poked her nail in his arm. " _You_ should know."

Karina then started rummaging around in her backpack, pulling out a cube in green wrapping paper with one of those stick-on bows, placing it behind the monitor.

"How do you know his birthday?"

She shrugged. "Fire Emblem knows everything."


End file.
